The prior art toy building blocks have many sizes and shapes but substantially have interlocking means extending only from two opposite faces thereof which limits the possibilities of designs ultimately constructible with the blocks.
Furthermore, the simple interlocking means of prior art toy building blocks is usually a longitudinal press fit between protrusions of an upper face of a first block and corresponding recesses of a lower face in a second block. Such an interconnection is weak, particularly when subjected to a force perpendicular to a longitudinal force used to combine the blocks. Thus, a user may experience considerable frustration when, after having spent a lot of time constructing a model, e.g., an airplane, from the blocks, the model starts to disintegrate when played with as a toy.
Thus, it is found there is a long and unfulfilled need for a toy building element which has interlocking means provided on each face thereof and that interlocking means has a high resistance to impact yet can be simply overcome when desired.